DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The goal of the GIT research training program is to provide an excellent academic context for training predoctoral and postdoctoral students for research in cognitive aging. Because of the importance of cognitive aging to understanding adult development and aging, a better understanding of the relationship among various cognitive processes and aging is needed. The current program provides research training in this important area. The core faculty at GIT provide expertise in a diverse set of domains in cognitive aging, including memory, reasoning, problem solving, attention, skill learning, human factors, individual differences, metacognition, social cognition, neuropsychology and neuroscience of cognition and aging, and developmental methodology. Trainees are exposed to core courses in cognitive and developmental psychology, specialty courses and seminars in cognitive aging, weekly research seminars, quarterly colloquia and seminars, and a strong curriculum in methodology. The program has been funded for ten years. During that period 13 predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees have been supported. The same level of training support is requested in this renewal application: five predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees. Since the last competitive application, the cognitive aging program at the GIT has added two new core faculty members, one adjunct core faculty, and four new adjunct faculty.